Song Shuffle Challenge - Take 2
by MissEclipse
Summary: Thanks to HockeyGirl35 for letting me join in with this I-pod song shuffle challenge. She has already written some awesome stories which are well worth checking out. Sorry to be boring and predictable but I am also sticking with the unbeatable partnership of Mr Murdock and Mr Peck. Reviews welcome. Chapter 3 now posted.
1. Chapter 1

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Murdock and Face but I wish I did!]**

[_I'm thinking this could have happened just after the TV episode "The Doctor is Out". Dr Richter had been abducted by a bunch of US army men and Murdock was injected with some drug leaving him spaced out_].

**"I'm With You" – by Avril Lavigne**

_[VERSE 1]_

_I'm standing on a bridge,  
I'm waiting in the dark,  
I thought that you'd be here by now._

Murdock didn't know what had brought him to this place. He felt like he had been here before and he was sure that someone would be waiting for him.

_There's nothing but the rain,  
no footsteps on the ground,  
I'm listening but there's no sound._

His khaki pants and T-shirt, bearing the words "Minds Are For People Who Think", were soaking wet. He had wandered out into the night without wearing his customary Da Nang flight jacket. He was oblivious to the fact that it was raining. He stood on the desolate bridge, looking round hopefully at anyone who might possibly be expecting to find him there.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

Face was sprinting through the park towards the bridge at top speed. As soon as he had received the call from Dr Richter saying that Murdock had gone missing from the VA, he had a pretty good idea where he would find him. It was a place where he'd found the pilot several times before when he was having one of his "purple wobble" moments.

"Hang on Murdock!" he puffed under his breath. "I'm coming for you."

_[CHORUS]_

_It's a damn cold night.  
Trying to figure out this life._

Murdock shivered, more from disappointment than the cold, when he realised that no-one was going to appear. Maybe he had got it wrong. After all, his head was all over the place at the moment. Ever since he had been injected by those creeps in Dr Richter's office, he had been suffering with some seriously weird side-effects. Why else would he be here, in the middle of the night, freezing his balls off in the rain?

_Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new._

But his instinct was telling him that someone would come and find him.

_I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

Someone whom he loved and trusted with every inch of his body and soul.

_[VERSE 2]_

_I'm looking for a place,  
I'm searching for a face,  
Is anybody here I know?_

When Face arrived at the Bridge he was relieved to find Murdock standing there. He knew it would take his friend some time to register who he was, so he came and stood quietly beside him. Murdock's brown puppy-dog eyes focused on Face beseechingly, hoping that he would recognise the young man.

_'Cause nothing's going right;  
and everything's a mess;  
and no one likes to be alone._

Face could see the confusion and anguish etched on Murdock's face. He didn't know what had triggered off his intermittent memory loss. Perhaps it had been a sound, or a smell, or just a distant flashback of some nightmare that had lain dormant over the years.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?_

Face leaned against the Bridge wall and looked up into the heavens. The rain had stopped but it was too cloudy to see the night sky.

Murdock loved coming here. On a clear night it was the perfect place to embrace the star-studded sky in all its glory. He would point out all the constellations to Face. He knew them all. The only thing brighter than the stars was the beaming smile on the pilot's face as he revelled in all their majesty. It was the closest feeling he got to flying without actually being in a plane.

And it was the nearest feeling he had to freedom before Face had to take him back to the VA.

[_Chorus_]

_It's a damn cold night.  
Trying to figure out this life._

"I guess we won't be able to look at the stars tonight," said Face quietly, hoping that Murdock would make some sort of connection as to who he was and why he knew Murdock would be here.

_Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new._

Face's words penetrated through the fog in Murdock's head. All of a sudden he could see the images of all the constellations spreading across the sky.

_I don't know who you are,  
but I … I'm with you.  
I'm with you._

But how did this stranger know that? Murdock still didn't know who he was, but he felt safe in the man's company.

[_Bridge_]

_Oh! why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind._

Damn, he was beginning to feel anxious again. He could hear voices in his head telling him that this was just a dream. The sound of Vietnamese laughter filled his ears, breaking down his resolve – making him feel weak and worthless.

Anxiety turned into fear as he waited for the endless torture to begin. He began to whimper uncontrollably, trying desperately to block out the atrocities from his mind.

[_Yeah-he-yaa, yeah-he-ya, yeah-he-yaa, yeah-he-yaa, yeah!_]

But the torture never came. Instead, he felt a strong pair of arms holding him tight.

[_Chorus_]

_It's a damn cold night.  
Trying to figure out this life._

"C'mon buddy," said Face gently. "Let's go home."

_Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new._

"Back to the VA?" asked Murdock, in a small dismal voice. He didn't want this man to leave him. There was something familiar about him.

Murdock looked so sad and wretched that Face felt his heart breaking.

"No Murdock," he replied firmly. "You're coming home with me. There's a mushroom and pepperoni pizza in the freezer with your name on it."

_I don't know who you are,  
but I … I'm with you._

It was beginning to come back to him. The soft, honeycomb voice. The way he ran his hand through his hair. His immaculate appearance, despite the damp weather and the lateness of the hour.

_I'm with you._

And most of all, he recognised that look of pure brotherly-love and devotion in his blue eyes.

[_Outro_]

_Take me by the hand.  
Take me somewhere new._

A big lopsided grin appeared on Murdock's face.

"And chocolate chip cookie ice-cream?" he asked.

_I don't know who you are,  
but I … I'm with you._

"Anything you want, buddy," replied Face. He slipped off his coat and put it round Murdock's shoulders.

_I'm with you._

Murdock let out a long sigh of relief. Everything was going be okay.

_I'm with you._

Faceman would make sure of that.

**Fini**

_[Okay, so I cheated a bit here! First shuffle song was the soundtrack to Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, which posed a bit of a problem as it didn't have any words. Second shuffle brought up "Sex Dwarf" by Soft Cell, which although could have made an interesting story, would probably have gotten me thrown off the website! _

_Thankfully, the talented Avril Lavigne came up trumps. Hadn't played it in ages but it reminded me of how much I loved this song. Hope you all enjoyed it. As always, please make my day and leave a review.]_


	2. Chapter 2: Time Warp

**[Disclaimer: I don't own Murdock and Face but I wish I did!]**

[_Timeline: 1983 – somewhere in the Los Angeles Underground. This takes place shortly after the episode "Beast from the Belly of a Boeing"_. _At the beginning of the episode, Murdock is declared sane and evicted from the VA hospital. After his accident on the plane, Face brings him to his recently scammed pad to look after him._]_ [NB: This is a bit tongue in cheek in places but no slash!_]

**Time Warp – by Richard O'Brien  
(taken from The Rocky Horror Picture Show)**

Murdock had watched The Rocky Horror Picture Show a few years back at the VA hospital. He had enjoyed it immensely, as it had appealed to his zany, madcap sense of humour. In an attempt to cheer him up, Face bought the film and they had watched it together many times throughout the week during Murdock's recovery.

As Murdock's eyes and face wounds began to heal, he knew that soon he would have to go back to the VA and clear his room out. He hung his head in misery, as he really had no idea what he was going to do or where he would go.

"Cheer up, buddy," said Face. "We'll sort something out. What do you wanna do today? You're choice."

The inane grin on Murdock's face made the Lieutenant cringe inwardly. He had a feeling he was going to regret asking that question!

"Can we learn the Time Warp dance, Face, huh, can we?" Murdock pleaded earnestly.

Face groaned loudly in protest at Murdock's request, but didn't have the heart to disappoint him.

"Okay, Murdock," he sighed.

"But we've got to do it properly, Face," continued Murdock enthusiastically. "We've got to dress up so we really look the part! We'll practice this afternoon and then we'll have a proper run-through tomorrow. It will just be like being in the film!"

The next day the video was in the machine, paused and ready to go at the appropriate scene. Murdock pressed the play button and quickly ran back to take his place next to Face, who was fidgeting sulkily with his tie.

[_Verse 1_]

_It's astounding.  
Time is fleeting.  
Madness, takes its toll._

"Face, you're not taking this very seriously!" admonished Murdock crossly as he glanced over at the conman. "You could at least have made _some _sort of effort to dress up!"

_But listen closely.  
Not for very much longer.  
I've got to, keep control._

Face stared back at him, somewhat incredulously. Murdock was dressed in black stockings, suspenders, boxer shorts and one of his daft t-shirts. On his feet he donned a pair of ill-fitting stiletto shoes and his face was painted rather crudely with make-up. Face had a feeling that Amy had been in cahoots with him on this one!

_I remember doing the time warp.  
Drinking, those moments when._

"That's not fair, Murdock!" rebuffed Face, trying to put the rather disturbing thought of how good Murdock's legs looked in stockings to the back of his mind. "I've come as the Geek – see?"

"Hmm!" huffed Murdock in a rather disappointed manner, as Face pointed down to his sensible grey trousers and white buttoned-up shirt. At least he had taken the time to sport a pair of thick, black, nerdy-looking glasses.

_The blackness would hit me.  
And the void would be calling:_

_Let's do the time warp again!  
Let's do the time warp again!_

"Okay! Get ready Face!" yelled Murdock, excitedly. "Don't forget we jump to the left first!"

_[Chorus_]

_It's just a jump to the left._

"No Face!", shouted Murdock impatiently. "I said left. And don't forget to shimmy down!" Face threw a scathing look in Murdock's direction, wondering how the hell he had managed to let the pilot talk him into this.

_And then a step to the ri-i-i-i-ight._

"Ouch, Murdock!" yelped Face. "You've just trod on my toe with your damn high heels!"

"Well you forgot to toe step out in the opposite direction!" retorted Murdock

_With your hands on your hips,  
you bring your knees in ti-i-i-i-ight._

Murdock was flapping his arms up and down on his hips in time to the lyrics, whilst Face was still trying to master the toe step sequence.

_But it's the pelvic thrust,  
that really drives you insa—a-a-a-ane._

"Come on Faceman!" yelled Murdock. "Keep up! We're supposed to be thrusting at the same time!"

_Let's do the time warp again!  
Let's do the time warp again!_

Murdock was raising his arms up and down in time to the music, whereas poor Face was at least 3 beats behind.

[_Verse 2_]

_It's so dreamy.  
Oh fantasy free me.  
So you can't see me.  
No, not at all._

__"Freestyle!", yelled out Murdock, as he tap-danced his way around the room in a sequence of pretty nifty foot work.

_In another dimension.  
With voyeuristic intention.  
Well secluded, I see all._

"Huh?" questioned Face in complete bewilderment.

"Just let it all hang out, Oh Facial One!" puffed back Murdock.

_With a bit of a mind flip.  
You're into the time slip.  
And nothing, can ever be the same._

Murdock glanced furtively at Face. Ever since they had got back from their latest mission, Face's nerves had been shot to pieces. He had been very concerned about Murdock and had managed to hold it together until he had got him settled. But it hadn't gone unnoticed by the Captain, that Face had spent most of that first evening throwing up in the bathroom.

_You're spaced out on sensation.  
Like you're under sedation._

Assuming an offence posture against six guys with guns in an aeroplane at 35,000 feet over the ocean, had been a somewhat harrowing experience for them all.

But adding a blind pilot, a catatonic BA and a Colonel on the jazz to the mix, had all but pushed Face over the edge.

_Let's do the time warp again!  
Let's do the time warp again!_

Murdock had been desperately racking his brains to find a way to loosen the young man up and make him relax.

_[Bridge]_

_Well I was walking down the street.  
Just a having a think.  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink._

He was relieved to see that Face was finally beginning to enjoy himself. He had unbuttoned his shirt and taken off his tie, which he was swinging with great gusto round his head.

_He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise.  
He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes._

To Murdock's great delight he then began to shake his cute little tooch in his direction like there was no tomorrow!

_He stared at me and I felt a change.  
Time meant nothing, never would again._

As they came back into formation they were both yelling the words out at the top of their voices.

_Let's do the time warp again!  
Let's do the time warp again!_

[_Chorus_]

_It's just a jump to the left.  
And then a step to the ri-i-i-i-ight._

This time Face got the steps and the timing right.

_With your hands on your hips.  
You bring your knees in ti-i-i-i-ight._

They were in perfect unison as they flapped their arms backwards and forwards with their hands on their hips.

_But it's the pelvic thrust,  
That really drives you insa—a-a-a-ane!_

They giggled like two school girls as they faced each other and thrusted energetically in time with the music.

_Let's do the time warp again!_

They jumped in the opposite direction and then back round to face each other again, raising their arms up and down in quick, precise movements.

_Let's do the time warp again!_

As the song ended, they collapsed in a heap on the floor. Murdock gave Face a big goofy grin. It may have only been one step to the right, but it was more like 100 steps for Face, who had been well and truly out of his comfort zone.

Looking like an idiot didn't particularly bother Murdock – who had made being silly a bit of an art form. However, he knew the suave and sophisticated lieutenant wouldn't normally exhibit his inhibitions in such a public manner.

"You dance pretty good for geek!" he commented in an admiring voice.

"Well, you make a pretty convincing Frank N. Furter!" quipped back Face, sending them off into a fit of giggles again.

A couple of days later the team drove Murdock back to the VA. Apparently, there had been some sort of mix-up with a certain, unhinged doctor dishing out unofficial release papers to the patients, so Murdock found out he still had his room and board after all.

When Face got back to the apartment, he saw the video still sitting on the coffee table. He patted it fondly, a grateful smile twitching in the corners of his mouth.

"Thanks Murdock," he whispered.

**Fini**

[_Altogether now – It's just a jump to the left …! Hope this wasn't too silly and you were all joining in! Thanks for reading. Reviews welcome._]


	3. Chapter 3

[**_Disclaimer: I don't own Murdock and Face, but I wish I did!_**]

[_Timeline: 1969 – Downtown Nha Trang. Face talks to Murdock about his feelings for his first love, Lesley Becktall. Obviously, this is before he knew she ran away to become a nun._]

**Come back and stay – by Paul Young  
**_(written by Jack Lee)_

[_Verse 1_]

_Since you've been gone,  
I shut my eyes,  
and I fantasize,  
that you're here with me._

Face was feeling in a reflective mood as he sat drinking in the Pink Pagoda Nightclub with Murdock. The image of her face flooded his thoughts, making him feel dizzy and lightheaded – or perhaps that was just the effect of the cocktail he was drinking. After all, he was already on his third round.

_Will you ever return?  
I won't be satisfied,  
'till you're by my side.  
Don't wait any longer, come back._

Murdock was tentatively listening to Face as he poured his heart out to him. Despite the anger he felt about her walking out on him, it was evident that he still loved her deeply and hadn't given up hope that one day she would come back to him.

[_Chorus_]

_Why don't you come back?  
Please hurry.  
Why don't you come back?  
Please hurry._

There was a desperate, pleading look in his blue-grey eyes that made the pilot's heart flip over sympathetically. Face felt ashamed to admit to his friend that he still prayed every night in the hope that she would one day get back in contact with him.

_Come back and stay for good this time.  
(Did you write the book of love?)  
Come back and stay for good this time.  
(Ego and you lost)_

If only she had told him what he had done wrong, then maybe he could have stopped her from going. He would have done everything in his power to make her happy. Surely she knew that?

[_Verse 2_]

_You said goodbye.  
I was trying to hide,  
what I felt inside,  
until you passed me by._

Murdock waited patiently for Face to regain his composure. He could see how choked up he was. He'd only known the lieutenant for a couple of months but they had become very close friends in that short space of time. When Face did eventually continue, Murdock wasn't sure if he was speaking to him of just voicing his thoughts out loud.

"I knew something was wrong," he said, unconsciously biting his bottom lip. "She seemed distracted when I dropped her off at the dorm that evening. I wanted to tell her how much she meant to me. In fact, I was going to give her my fraternity pin as a sort of pre-engagement present."

_You said you'd return.  
You said that you'd be mine,  
'till the end of time.  
But don't wait any longer._

"But there was a sad smile on her face as she said goodnight – almost apologetic. I guess that's why I didn't give her the pin. It just didn't feel right, so I decided to leave it until the next day."

[_Chorus_]

_Why don't you come back?  
Please hurry.  
Why don't you come back?  
Please hurry._

"Except the next day never came, coz when I went to pick her up she was gone. Her friend said she couldn't see me any more – no explanation – no forwarding address. I didn't want the pin anymore so I gave it to her friend."

_Come back and stay for good this time.  
(Did you write the book of love?)  
Come back and stay for good this time.  
(Ego and you lost)_

"Another guy - that's what everyone around me was saying. But it didn't add up. I mean, if she had met someone else, why couldn't she have told me?"

Face had now finished not only his cocktail but also Murdock's as well. He paused briefly whilst he ordered another couple of drinks. He had already downed half of it before Murdock had even got a chance to start on his.

[_Bridge_]

_Love, since you've been gone,  
I opened my eyes,  
and I realize  
What we had together._

Face breathed in deep and could smell the scent of her perfume. He could see the soft contours of her body and hear her captivating, delicate laugh.

"We had something special, Murdock," he sighed woefully. "She never made me feel like I was just that good-looking kid from the orphanage. She treated me with respect. We were equals and I could just be myself with her. It was like she could see through all my false bravado and fabricated lifestyle."

_Will you ever return?  
I'll have you change your mind,  
if you won't stay mine  
Just love me forever, love me forever._

"Why did she have to run away? I would have forgiven her anything if it meant she was happy. I wonder if she ever thinks about me?"

[_Chorus_]

_Why don't you come back?  
Please hurry._

Murdock wished he could throw his buddy a lifeline to rescue him from drowning in his own sorrow.

_Why don't you come back?  
Please hurry._

God knows if being stuck out here amongst all this jungle madness wasn't punishment enough.

_Why don't you come back?  
Please hurry._

Face needed a little glimmer of hope to cling on to if he was going make it. Murdock had never seen the usually confident and composed conman looking so dishevelled and forlorn.

_Why don't you come back?  
Please hurry._

"Don't sound to me like she walked out on ya Face," said Murdock. He put a comforting arm around him as he slumped with an air of defeat over his cocktail. "Perhaps she had something else on her mind that she didn't get a chance to tell you about."

Face glanced up from his drink, frowning quizzically for a moment, as if that thought had never crossed his mind.

"Do you really think so?" he asked hesitantly, a ray of hope shining in his waterlogged eyes.

[_Outro_]

_Just come back and stay for good this time.  
(Did you write the book of love?)_

"Sure!" lied Murdock, in a convincing voice, crossing his fingers behind his back. "Why, I bet she'll come looking for you one day when you least expect it and then it will all make sense."

_Come back and stay for good this time.  
(Ego and you lost)_

The look of joy and acceptance on his buddy's face made Murdock feel better about the elaborate lie. Face needed to hear something positive. From what Murdock could tell, everyone he had loved and trusted had walked out on him. If he had to tell a little white lie to help his buddy feel good about himself, then Murdock was prepared to take the consequences for his actions.

_Come back and stay for good this time.  
(Did you write the book of love?)_

"Besides, it's not all bad news," continue the pilot. "If Lesley hadn't left, then you wouldn't have quit college and joined the army and then you wouldn't have met me and the rest of the guys!"

_Come back and stay for good this time.  
(Ego and you lost)  
Don't ever leave me._

A grateful expression spread across Face's handsome features as he pulled the surprised Captain into a bear-like hug.

"Guessev'ry cloud hassa silva lining," he responded sheepishly, his words beginning to slur into each other.

_Did you write the book of love?_

Murdock smiled fondly at the half-conscious Face. He wasn't sure if he would remember any of this conversation in the morning. But one thing Murdock knew for sure was that he was never going to walk out on Face. Not ever!

**Fini**

[_Just a little bit of fluff! Thanks for reading and please review if you can find the time._]


End file.
